1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and composition for producing a colored caulk to match a predetermined paint color. The invention also relates to a jig suitable for mounting in a paint shaker.
2. Background of the Invention
Consumers may obtain paint to match a selected color from retail stores, including paint and hardware dealers. Many locations have color matching equipment that will reproduce a desired color from a mixture of available paints. Homeowners, painters, contractors, decorators, and the like have a need for colored caulks to match painted surfaces, as well as stained surfaces, wall papers, counter tops, bath and kitchen fixtures. Although colored caulks are known and sold in the industry, it is not commercially feasible to provide every desired color. Methods and apparatus for mixing pigments into caulk are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,758, to Kurtz, describes a machine for mixing pigment into bulk caulk. The bulk caulk is shipped in ajar whose lid incorporates a stirring blade for mixing the pigment with the caulk. Kurtz points out that the stirring blade is necessary because the typical apparatus used to mix paints by shaking is unsuitable for mixing pigment with commercial caulk due to the high viscosity of the latter. After addition of pigment, a motor is attached to the jar through an engaging means to effect mixing of the contents. When mixing is complete, the caulk is forced out of the jar by means of a piston that collapses the jar and transfers the contents to standard caulk tubes. This method is cumbersome and requires expensive mixing equipment that is not normally used in locations where paint is mixed and sold. In addition to the expense of the mixing equipment, the apparatus of Kurtz requires a caulk container provided with a stirring blade attached to the lid, and separate tubes for the pigmented caulk, increasing the total container cost. There is no disclosure of the use of premixed paint as the coloring agent for the caulk.
A method and composition for producing a colored caulk to match a predetermined color using only standard equipment used by paint retailers, and a single container would be desirable.